A Very Fuffy Christmas
by mysterylover123
Summary: One-Shot story about Buffy x Faith. When Buffy gets home on Christmas in Amends, and explained to Faith what happened, something happens between them that they didn't expect.


As Angel and I walked through the snowy streets, hand in hand, I was pretty surprised at how…_friendly _it felt.

After all that time and effort I'd spent on trying to get over him, insisting that we could never be friends and that we had to stay away from each other or everything would fall apart, here we were supporting each other like I would with Willow or Xander, and I didn't feel the need to start making out with him anymore.

It was kinda strange, but when you think about it, it wasn't really strange at all. It's the kinda way you can feel about a person only when you've really, truly moved on.

When I got back to the house, she was waiting for me. I'd promised to explain everything, but I wanted to wait until mom was asleep to do it – cause I didn't feel like getting a lecture from her on Angel. I told Faith, after dinner, beneath the by the light of the electric tree lights, as we sat together, leaning against the sofa.

Once I'd finished, she gave a slow, deep breath.

"So…the snow stopped him from, ending himself?"

"I guess. I hope what I said made some difference too."

She looked away from me, like she really didn't want to see my reaction to the next thing she said. "You two gettin' back together then?"

I shook my head. "No. That's…I think that's all done. For me, at least."

She looked at me again. I felt pretty happy seeing her like this, seeing her finally looking at me again like she could trust me and believed what I was saying.

"For real?"

"For real. I mean…he'll always be important to me, but I don't really feel the same way about him that I used to. Not anymore."

"Huh. Well, whattya know." She took a sip of the hot drink mom had basically forced her to take, and stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying hard not to smile.

"I think I know why," I said, deciding in a moment that I should take a risk. Divine intervention, after all. Christmas amends.

"Really? Well, enlighten me. Always good to know how to get somethin' outta your system."

I took a deep breath. "Maybe it's because I like someone else now."

"Oh?" Still trying not to look at me. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Maybe it's…not a guy."

A real shock to the system now. "You're leaning that way, huh?"

"Yeah. I think so. Lately, I've…I've been…" I couldn't really find the words. I was starting to feel myself chickening out, wondering if I could disclaim.

She looked at me again, a long searching glance, and I tried as if hoping to send the message to her telepathically to look straight into her eyes. "I've been wondering if…" I trailed off. I'm brave enough to take on vampires any time, but telling a girl I like her is just too much.

But thankfully it was like she really did read my mind. She leaned in close, looking at me to see her cue, and after a moment, kissed me softly on the lips.

It was the first time we'd really kissed. We'd danced around it for a while. Been friends, gotten closer after Scott Hope dumped me, gone to homecoming together, even tried dancing for a little bit, joked about dating, but never actually tried anything. I'd never kissed a woman before either. Only men. No, only Angel. He'd been the only person I'd ever kissed before, and our kisses were always nice, and passionate, but childlike. I'd always felt like the inexperienced kid, the one being pecked on the cheek by a distant guy who'd had way more passionate lovers before. This, though, was different. This was Faith, and this was a soft and compassionate kiss that made all the pain seemingly seep away from me, as though she'd pulled it away through her lips and taken it with her when she pulled back.

I smiled at her when she looked at me again, eyes pleading with me not to reject her. I took a deep breath and pulled her back to me for a second kiss, beneath the tree, in the lights with the sound of falling snow outside the only real thing besides the two of us.


End file.
